princesswodfandomcom-20200214-history
Glossary
To help with the many terms capitalised and otherwise used on this Wiki, this page will provide a brief summary of terms. Regarding the gender of most of the terms discussed, due to fact that the genre on which this game is based is called the 'magical girl' genre for good reason, this game usually prefers the female gender when discussing player characters, antagonists major and minor and other NPCs. Beacon a mortal without actual power but a close relation with the Light of Hope. See Beacon under Merits Blossoming the very first time that a Princess transforms into her idealised, perfected self. Calling the focus of a Princess' powers and attention, her Calling provides her with easier access to a group of Charms. See Champion, Grace, Mender, Seeker, Troubadour Champion one of the five Callings, Champions focus on physical challenges and are the athletes, strong men and soldiers of the Hopeful Charm a specific magical effect native to the Hopeful. These are divided in 10 groups, namely Appear, Bless, Connect, Fight, Govern, Inspire, Learn, Perfect, Restore ''and ''Shape. Callings each resonate with three of these groups. Grace one of the five Callings, Graces focus their efforts on leading and diplomacy, drawing people together to overcome the challenge. They are drawn to politics and negotiations. Hopeful, the the proper way to refer to all the people empowered by the Light of Hope, including the Nobility, Beacons, Sworn and the Queens Invocation, a form of magic that can resonate with and can boost the efforts of a Noble. They are'' Aqua, Aria, Fuego, Lacrima, Legno, Specchio, Tempesta and Terra.'' Kingdom, the the once great and noble civilization that came before the current debased World of Darkness, there is very little actually known about it but a large amount of speculation. Mender one of the five Callings, Menders focus their efforts on building and repairing the world as architects, doctors and engineers. Nobility the collective name for all Princesses taken as a group regardless of Calling, Queen or Embassy Noble see Nobility Phylactery the item used by a Princess to transform Prince(ss) the very thing this game revolves around, these are the people empowered by the Light of Hope. Queens, the a group of powerful beings that experienced the Fall of the Kingdom, these 8 women guide and educate the Hopeful in what it means to be a Princess. Ideologies differ and they are divided between 5 Radiant and 3 Twilight Queens Radiant, the this word has two meanings, first, it refers to the five Queens that are considered the Radiant Queens; The Queens of Clubs, of Diamonds, of Hearts, of'' Spades and of ''Swords, second, it refers to Princesses that follow these Queens to the best of their abilities. Regalia the costume worn by a Princess when transformed, it refers to her clothing and Charm granted equipment. Seekers one of the five'' Callings'', Seekers are ever curious and serve the Hopeful as spies, journalists and researchers. Sworn people empowered by Princesses Twilight, the 'as ''the Radiant, in both ways, although the Queens involved are instead the Queen of Tears, of Storms and of Mirrors '''Troubadours one of the five Callings, Troubadours are artisans, focusing their skill and art to addressing the worlds problems and making them known. They are often painters, sculptors, dancers or musicians and the punk rocker can be a Troubadour just as much as the prima ballerina, even if the way they perform is different.